Beso
by GoToGirl101
Summary: Inner Moka X Tsukune. Moka trying to cope with the new struggles of always being 'awake'. Tsukune offers his support and eventually his lips.


I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

It had always been Omote to handle these sort of things. The emotional was not really part of her jurisdiction, but now it had to be. Moka reached for her rosaryfor support, only to remember it had been shattered. Moka bit her lip.

"It'll all be alright." Moka mumbled patting the boys back.

"B-but," Gin sobbed, "My camera broke. How can I go on with my life?! How?"

"Uhh, why don't we go get San or Tsukune?" Moka replied pointing at the door.

They sure would be better help. Gin let out another loud sob as he cradled pieces of his shattered camera. Moka ran a hand through her white hair in frustration and horror. How does one console? Why didn't she pay attention to Omote when she had comforted people. Why had she been the one to find Gin?

"What if I never find love in another camera again?" Gin wailed.

Moka panicked, "Um, there are plenty of other cameras in the sea...?"

"Oh, great," Gin's voice and spirit cracked, "Now all the cameras I could have are wet and unusable."

"Not the water proof ones?" Moka offered.

Gin just continued to sob uncontrollably until San came to their rescue. Moka thanked San and bolted out the room faster than Gin could explain what had happened to his camera. She rushed outside to get some fresh air.

She took a deep breath of the disgusting yet pleasant salty air. It had been Yukari's idea to come back with San to the hotel for a bit of break. The gang had agreed that it was much needed after everything that had happened. Moka hugged a part of the door as a means of support. Goodness, emotions were so hard.

It was like a slap in the face to her. She had been awake on and off for the past couple of years thanks to Tsukune, but she still wasn't use to being awake all the time. It was odd and pleasant just like the salty air. Her friends were actually rather supportive.

Her friends...they actually really belonged to Omote. Moka closed her eyes. Could she really live this life Omote had created for herself? Was the newspaper club really accepting her or were they just as conflicted as she was?

"Moka, are you okay?"

Moka opened her eyes startled and her body reacted before she processed the situation. She quickly began to regret her reflexes as Tsukune fell to the floor. She ran and caught him by his shirt before he fell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to punch you so hard, but you started me!" Moka apologized.

"It's okay." Tsukune dizzily replied, "I'm sorry for startling you."

After Tsukune managed to stand on his own, Moka pulled her hair.

"I'm so useless!" Moka yelled in frustration, "Why can't I do a damn thing right?!"

Tsukune's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He walked closer to the girl and put his hands over her own. It made Moka stop and look up at him. His brown eyes were gentle like always, but he had bags under his eyes as though he hadn't slept in ages. He had worry wrinkles on his forehead and his lips were getting a bruise from her earlier punch.

"Moka, what's the matter?" Tsukune asked.

Moka groaned, "Gin broke his camera and I found him."

Tsukune's eyes widened, and nodded in sympathy. "He must have been devastated."

"He is devastated." Moka sighed, "Anyways, I couldn't console him. In fact, I might have just made it worse."

"Well," Tsukune smiled sheepishly, "Gin isn't exactly subtle. He's the biggest drama queen I've ever met, actually."

"But even if it had been you or Kurumu or Mizore, I wouldn't have been able to deal with it like Omote would have." Moka looked at the floor. Neither one had noticed how silly their position currently seemed to outsiders.

"That's fine, Moka." Tsukune reassured, "We're not asking you to be Omote. We like you just the way you are."

"I'm a fighter."

"You're a person, and everyone has their flaws." Tsukune shrugged, "I am completely oblivious to people's intentions or feelings."

Moka snorted in agreement.

"But we all have really good qualities too." Tsukune said letting go of her hands. He gently pulled her chin upward so she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Yours are-"

"A Fighting." Moka interrupted.

Tsukune grinned, "That's one of them. You're also really considerate even though you try to hide it and intelligent and funny and sarcastic and silly at times and oddly playful when you feel like it."

Moka glared, "Are you mocking me?"

Tsukune's smile quickly turned into a look of panic at her glare. "No way! I would never."

"What are you attempting?" Moka crossed her arms across her chest.

Tsukune's confidence was quickly slipping, "To get you to smile." He slowly moved his hand from her chin.

Moka sighed, "Geez, I'm not even good at regular talk without making someone panic. I'm just going to call it a day."

"It's two in the afternoon." Tsukune pointed out.

Moka yawned. "I shouldn't even be up. I'm a nocturnal creature." She turned around and began to walk toward the door.

"Wait, Moka!" Tsukune called out and ran in front of her.

"What?" Moka avoided eye contact.

"Uh, wanna go for a walk?" Tsukune suggested, "I mean, we could, ya know talk."

"About what?"

"Anything," Tsukune said hopefully, "Fighting or the clouds. Whatever naturally comes to us."

Moka waved her hand, "I just told you I'm not good at stuff like that."

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you'll never get good at it if you don't try. Plus, I really like your company even if you say you're no good at stuff like this."

Moka turned her back to Tsukune in an attempt to hid her blush. "Whatever. I guess my nap can wait until later." Tsukune smiled and took her hand in his.

"There is this really cool field full of flowers not too far from here. Come on." Tsukune pulled her along as he began to run toward the street.

"I thought you said we were going to walk and talk." Moka grumbled although she felt like laughing.

"We can appreciate the clouds better from there." Tsukune responded.

It hadn't been that far, but at Tsukune's speed they had felt a bit winded. Tsukune had just let himself fall to the floor which caused Moka to feel panic for a moment until the idiot pulled her down with him. She had glared at him for a moment until he smiled a toothy smile which caused her to involuntarily smile. They watched clouds, remembered random moments, and filled each other's hearts will joy.

"It's starting to get late." Tsukune said, "We better get going before the others start to worry." He began to sit up.

"But Tsukune, don't you know that I'm a creature of the night?" Tsukune looked at Moka in confusion, but felt terror take control of him as he saw her smirk, "I have to catch my prey."

"Hehe," Tsukune weakly let out, "Prey?"

She practically pounced on him. The terror he was feeling quickly left him as Moka began to laugh. She couldn't even continue playfully scaring him with the noise he had made as he fell. She supported herself by placing her hands beside his face. She was sitting on his stomach and her face was a foot away from his.

Tsukune was beginning to feel enchanted by her laugh and smile. Her eyes were closed, but he had a perfect view of her soft, lushes lips. Her hair cascaded downward and covered their faces. His lips parted in awe and fascination. His heart felt like it'd jump right out of his chest.

She paused her laughter as she felt his warm hands touch her cheeks, but the smile she had was still planted on her face. One look at his face and her heart accelerated. In that moment of silence, a mutual agreement was made or so it seemed as they both desperately reached for the other. Their lips locked and years of stored emotions came flooding out.


End file.
